fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Filthy Wishmouth/Quotes
:Neptunia: Well, that Vicky gal is one big (raspberry)! :Ivan: What the heck was that? :Astronov: Oh, nothing, champ. That's just one of those "sentence enhancers", as Neptunia calls them. :Timmy: What's a sentence enhancer? :Cosmo: A sentence enhancer is a very unique kind of word. You use them when you want to talk fancy. You just sprinkle it over anything you say, and voila! You've got yourself a spicy sentence sandwich! :Ivan: I wish Timmy & I learned those sentence enhancers. :Astronov: But you're too young to use those kinds of words. :Timmy: Why is that? :Wanda: Because according to Da Rules, those kinds of words are very offensive and bad! :Ivan: Just make the wish already! :(Astronov, Neptunia, Cosmo and Wanda groan, activate their wands and '''POOF!')'' :Timmy: Let me try. (ahem) Hi, I'm Timmy Turner, and I'm doing (dolphin chirps) fine! :Ivan: Ha, good one! I've got one too: Vicky is icky as (airhorn)! :(both Timmy & Ivan laugh as a mailman delivers mail to the Dinklebergs) :Ivan: Hey, mailman, nice (dolphin chirps) day, isn't it? Tell Dinkleberg to "go (dolphin chirps) himself"! :Mailman: (obviously disgusted) Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?! :Ivan: Well, sometimes, but not... recently. :(the mailman drives away) ---- :(Timmy & Ivan walk up to Trixie Tang after learning the new swear words) :Trixie: Hi, Timmy & Ivan! Tell me I'm pretty! :Timmy: Gosh you're (dolphin chirps) pretty! :Trixie: (gasp) What did you say?! :Ivan: Well, Trixie, these words you're hearing are "sentence enhancers". And as you've heard, Timmy said that you're (dolphin chirps) pretty. :Trixie: You call those sentence enhancers? I've never heard such foul language in my life! This is even worse than people calling me ugly! ---- :(inside Dimmsdale Elementary) :Timmy: (over the intercom) Hello, Dimmsdale Elementary, Timmy (dolphin chirps) Turner speaking! :Ivan: (over the intercom) And me, Ivan (dolphin chirps) Prestonovich! :Timmy: (over the intercom) Here are some rumors going around the school: Did you know that Veronica has a secret crush on me? I dunno about you, but it sounds (dolphin chirps) awkward! A popular girl who secretly loves an average, unpopular kid that no one understands? That's (dolphin chirps) absurd! :Ivan: (over the intercom) Yeah! But like Timmy said, it's just a (dolphin chirps) rumor, so take it with a pinch of (dolphin chirps) salt. :Tad: (gasp) Is it true that you have a crush on Timmy, Veronica? :Veronica: (nervous) Uh...noooo! Where'd you get that idea? I don't even like him! I'm actually more concerned on where he learned those awful words! :Timmy: (over the intercom) And let's not forget Denzel (dolphin chirps) Crocker here! Rumor has it that he hunts fairy godparents to prove their existance! He's officially on the Teacher (airhorn)-list! :Ivan: (over the intercom) Crocker, fairy godparents only exist in kids' imaginations, so why don't you go to a (dolphin chirps) doctor and get some (dolphin chirps) help? :Crocker: WHAT WAS THAT?! Did someone just say (twitches) CURSE WORDS OVER THE INTERCOM?! :Timmy: (over the intercom) Another rumor is that Crocker likes to eat surströmming every day for breakfast, lunch and dinner! :Students: EWWWWW!!! :Ivan: (over the intercom) And that's why he is so (dolphin chirps) unlucky when it comes to dating girls! :Mr. Mulligan: And what do you think you're doing?! :Timmy: (gasps) Mr. Mulligan? :Ivan: Who is he? :Timmy: He is Tootie's teacher. :Mr. Mulligan: I'm taking you two to the principal's office. :Ivan: No. :Mr. Mulligan: Don't make me use this. (pulls out a taser) :Timmy: Okay, okay. (to Ivan) He's generally a nice person, much better than Crocker. But I don't attend his classes because, you know, Tootie. :Ivan: I understand. :Principal Waxelplax: (over the intercom) Crocker, report to the principal's office, NOW! :Crocker: Why? What did I do this time?! :Principal Waxelplax: We need to talk about some of your students' manners. ---- :(Principal's office) :Ivan: We wanted to sound cool with this fancy talk, and we ended up in the principal's office?! This (dolphin chirps) blows! :Principal Waxelplax: Young man, you better watch your language or I'm adding 2 weeks of detention! :Ivan: Sorry, Principal Waxelplax. :Principal Waxelplax: There ain't nothing fancy about these words you said! You have to know that this is a school, not a guttermouth convention! :Timmy: Well, we were told those were bad words anyway. :Crocker: No duh! I bet you learned them from your (twitches) FAIRY GODPARENTS! ---- :Tootie: Hey, guys, how's it going? :Ivan: We said swear words in front of Vicky and we're gonna be punished for it! :Timmy: I've got a bad feeling about this... :Vicky: Alright, you foul-mouthed twerps, you're gonna receive the punishment of a lifetime! (stubs her toe when trying to go up the stairs, lets out a loud scream) OOOOWWWW!!! MY (dolphin chirps) TOE! WHAT (dolphin chirps) GENIUS (raspberry) DESIGNED THESE (dolphin chirps) STAIRS?! :Timmy: It wasn't my parents, I swear! :Vicky: SHUT THE (dolphin chirps) UP, YOU (dolphin chirps) TWERP! CAN'T YOU SEE I GOT A (airhorn) TOE HERE?! (continues saying a bunch of swears, bleeped out by electric guitars, harps, car horns, water splashes, & other sound effects) ---- :Tootie: That's all 13 words, Ivan! (gasp) I'm telling mom, sister! :Vicky: (panicking) No! Please, not my mommy! (Timmy, Ivan & Tootie run to Vicky's house) Wait, please don't tell my mom! I don't think her heart can take it! :(they go to the house) :Timmy & Ivan: (repeatedly banging on the door) Aunt Nicky! :Tootie: (simultaneously) Mom! :Nicky: Well, hello there! :(Timmy, Ivan & Vicky all explain the situation at the same time, swearing numerous times as they do so, with only Tootie being silent, cringing as they say swear words) :Tootie: So, that's what happened, mom. :Nicky: (shocked) Oh, dear... (faints) :John: Oh, Nicky, what have these foul-mouthed children done to you? You should all be ashamed! :Tootie: But dad, I wasn't even swearing! :John: Oh. Well, in that case, the boys and Vicky should all be ashamed! :Ivan: I know, uncle John. I'm ashamed, too. I wish Timmy and I could never speak those words again! :(Astronov, Neptunia, Cosmo and Wanda smile in the sky, and activate their wands, '''POOF!')'' ---- :(Timmy, Vicky & Ivan are seen cleaning up Vicky's house) :Vicky: (grumbling) Stupid dad, making me clean the house all because I stubbed my toe! :Ivan: Easy, there, Vicky, don't burst your anger bubble! (laughs) :Vicky: SHUT THE (dolphin chirps) UP, YOU SON OF A (car horn)! :Timmy: Whoa! :Nicky: Young lady, that's not very nice! (to Timmy & Ivan) I guess you boys earned a glass of lemonade! :(Tootie walks up to Timmy & kisses him on the cheek) :Tootie: That's for being very polite and calm. :Timmy: Thanks, Tootie, that's sweet of you. Want some lemonade? :Tootie: Eh, why not! (she, Timmy and Ivan raise their glasses) Cheers! (drinks the lemonade with Timmy & Ivan) :(Nicky is heard screaming offscreen) :Nicky: OW! MY (squeaky toy) FOOT! :(Timmy, Ivan & Tootie spit out their lemonades) :Tootie: Mom! :John: What? My wife just accidentally stepped on one of Tootie's rubber ducks while holding her foot in agony! (squeezes the toy) See? :Timmy: For a second there, I thought Aunt Nicky was yelling curse words. (everyone but Vicky laughs) :(screen fades to black, Astronov and Neptunia pop out in front of the black background) :Astronov: Say, Neptunia, where did you learn those horrible words that you call "sentence enhancers"? :Neptunia: From Vicky. :Astronov: (not amused) You're just being silly again. Where did you really learn those bad words? :Neptunia: (sigh) Alright, I learned them from an old Crimson Chin comic from the 1980's. :Astronov: (satisfied) That's all I needed to hear. :(ending title card) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:Fanon Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!